


Taking Care Of Banner

by LizzieBanner



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBanner/pseuds/LizzieBanner





	Taking Care Of Banner

Taking Care of Banner

When Tony walked into the Lab looking for Bruce, he didn’t expect to find the scientist lying on the floor. 

“BRUCE!” Tony yelled.

“Hey Tony, I’m fine, I just…” Bruce faded out.

“Bruce! You stay with me!” Tony said, “Jarvis! Get Steve down here! And then show me the video feed in here back to an hour ago!”

“Yes, sir,” Jarvis replied.

Tony got behind Bruce and got him into his lap. “Come on Banner, wake up please.” Tony pleaded in a whisper.

“Tony, what’s going on? Jarvis said…” Steve stopped when he saw Tony holding Bruce.

“Sir, I have the video for the past hour,” Jarvis said, “Shall I display it for you?” 

“Yeah Jarvis, please,” Tony nodded. 

“Tony, give me Bruce,” Steve said, “Let me take him upstairs and lay him down somewhere comfortable.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Tony started to lift Bruce, but Steve just moved him out of the way and carried Bruce bridal style to the elevator. 

“Okay Jarvis, show me what happened to Bruce. Fast forward ‘til you get to how he ended up on the floor,” Tony ordered. 

A display came up, showing the lab with Bruce sitting alone. Tony watched as Bruce stood up and walked around the lab table to grab a bottle of water. _What were you doing, Bruce?_ Tony watched as Jarvis’ voice came from the video, “Dr. Banner, you’ve been down here for 18 hours straight; even Mr. Stark has gone to bed.” 

“I know Jarvis, but I have to finish this for Tony.” Bruce replied, yawning right as he finished.

“Dr. Banner, I think Tony and Steve would rather you get some sleep than make yourself sick by working like this.”

“Can’t get sick Jarvis, gamma radiation, remember?” Bruce replied with a sad smile.

“Yes, however you can weaken yourself by not getting sleep, and with a lack of sleep you miss important data and you wouldn’t want to do that, would you?” Jarvis said with what Tony thought was a hint of sass. 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it Jarvis.” Bruce replied waving his hand dismissively. 

“Dr. Banner, you haven’t slept or had any real sustenance in 18 hours. Please, Tony and Steve would be most upset to find you like this.” 

Bruce sat down at the lab table, “Just… just a few more minutes Jarvis, then I’ll … I’ll go…” Bruce started to fade out and as he faded he fell off the stool and onto the floor.

Tony watched himself walk into the screen, “Okay Jarvis, you can stop.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Jarvis, where are Steve and Bruce?”

“They are in your room, sir.”

Tony walked out of the lab and went up to his room. As he walked in he heard Steve talking, “You need to take better care of yourself. Tony is supposed to be the one who’s overworked.”

“Hey, I take offense to that!” Tony hissed in retaliation.

“Just because I’m tired doesn’t mean I can’t hear you two,” Bruce said with a small smile. 

“You need sleep Bruce, and then when you wake up we’ll eat a big breakfast… or lunch, whatever you want, whenever you wake up,” Steve said as he pulled the covers over Bruce.  

“And the next time you skip sleep and food to work on something for me, I’ll have Jarvis save and shut down what you are doing.” Tony said, leaning around Steve to take Bruce’s glasses off his face. After both men got Bruce situated to their liking they turned to leave. Bruce shot his arms out and grabbed their wrists, “Stay? Please?” Tony and Steve looked at each other. 

“Bruce, were you up because you were working or were you avoiding something?” Steve sat down on the side of the bed.

“I… I had… well… I had a nightmare.” Bruce said, he looked down at his hands. 

“What was it about?” Tony inquired. 

“I … I don’t want to talk about it.” Bruce whispered.

“Bruce, it’s better to get it out then keep it locked in.” Steve said. 

“We all need to work on that a little more, but we can start here and now with this.” Tony added.

“It was… well, I … The Hulk… you two got hurt because of me! And I couldn’t do anything to save you!” Bruce cried out. “There was nothing I could do! And it just kept getting worse! And right before I woke up you said it was all my fault!” Bruce said through the tears. 

Tony pulled Bruce to his shoulder, “No. No, nothing was your fault, we are here and we are fine Bruce. We are here alive and fine. It’s okay, Brucey.” 

“We’ll stay Bruce, we can all use the sleep.” Steve said as he got up and removed his shoes and started to undo his belt. 

“Yes, I finally get to sleep with Captain America.” Tony said with a grin. Bruce gave a small laugh. 

“Shut it Tony.” Steve replied, as he blushed. Tony handed Bruce over to Steve so he could get undressed. 

Tony got into bed next to Bruce with Steve on Bruce’s other side so that Bruce was sandwiched in the middle. Just as he was drifting off to sleep Tony heard “Thank you” from Bruce, and Bruce pulled both men closer to him. 

All three men fell asleep with small smiles on their lips. 


End file.
